Inside my Fantasy
by giddyfan
Summary: Rebecca is a huge fan of the show Supernatural. The morning after she finishes writing a story about it she wakes up to find herself living the show as a new main character. A dream come true right? Maybe not. Will she survive or be killed off like many other characters have on the show? Follows season 2. Don't own Supernatural. Please r&r. Should still read it even though it's oc
1. Surprise

Inside my Fantasy

By: giddyfan

Chapter 1: Surprise

I consider myself a semi nerd or a semi geek. Probably because I am really smart, getting good grades all through school and now in college. I also know I can be obsessive. When I find a TV show that I like I seem to almost completely wrap myself in it. One of those shows is Supernatural. It is a show about two brothers who travel the country and hunt supernatural beings. I can't tell my friends about it because they are in a Christian group with me and on the show they did the biblical apocalypse and that would not be ok with them. Also I write fanfiction about the show, inserting a character that I view as myself to interact with my favorite characters as I imagine I would. In my latest story my name is Phoebe and I am with the brothers all the time as a hunter who travels with them and a romantic interest of the oldest brother Dean. My character is older than me so that I am closer to the oldest brother's age. I imagine myself as a more put together and prettier young woman then I think I am. Also, I join them early in season two. I finish posting my story on an anonymous website were other fans write stories like mine. Sighing, I turn off my laptop.

"If only it could really happen," I think. I look out the window at the clear night sky. At that moment a shooting star passes by. It is the first shooting star I have ever seen even though I am in my early twenties. Smiling I think about my story again. Going to bed my dreams are full of my story and the show that I love so much. I wake up because of the bright light. Something is wrong. My bed and cloths feel weird. I open my eyes and find that I am not in my bed. Looking down I also see that I am not in the pajamas that I went to bed in. I turn around and sit up.

"Hey sleepyhead you sleep way too much for a girl," the guy driving the car says.

"Relax Dean, Phoebe isn't use to our schedule yet," the guy in the passenger seat replies. My cool exterior is the complete opposite of my feelings inside. I am in the Impala, Dean and Sam in the front seat, and my name is Phoebe! Watching the show so many times has made me recognize these things instantly. I am inside my own story. I pinch myself where the brothers can't see it. Nothing happens so it is not a dream. I should have known better because my dreams are never this vivid. When I am done with that I notice my hand. I actually have nice fingernails. Nervousness and my crazy life(work+school+my Christian club is a big load) makes me bite my fingernails but these ones are nicely filed and not too long. I need to get somewhere private so I can figure out what to do.

Low on gas I tell Dean, "Dean, we are low on fuel."

Dean looks and says, "We'll stop at the next gas station. I see a purse on the floor next to me. Picking it up I see several things in it. The biggest things are a small notebook, a knife that is small enough to fit in the purse but big enough to cause serious damage. I decide to bring the purse with me when I go to the bathroom at the gas station. About ten minutes later we find a place.

"I am going inside want anything?" I ask the boys.

"No," they answer. I go straight to the restroom and lock the door. Opening my purse I take out the journal. I open it and see that I have wrote down information about myself.

My name is Phoebe Harrison and I am 25 years old based on the birthday I wrote down. Flipping to the last entry I see that it is the year 2006. I read that I met the brothers while they were on a job about some demon possession in my neighborhood. Helping them out made me find out all about the world of hunting. After the job was done I snuck into their car to travel with them. It was almost exactly like the story I wrote. Confirming what Sam said earlier I hadn't been with them that long but long enough for Dean to stop threatening to take me back. I look further in my purse and see several ids and credit cards with different names on them plus some cash. I look at myself in the mirror and see an older and leaner me. Noticing no glasses I look to see if I have contacts in and realize that I don't. The next thing I notice is that I am wearing a little bit of makeup. I have never been fond of makeup so I didn't really wear it before. However now I see how precise and wonderfully I have put it on. My skin is soft and clear with a light tan. Even though I look different I can still recognize myself. I have the same curvy figure although it seems like I have lost a little weight. Weight was never an issue for me before but I have always tried to watch it and be healthy. Other things that are the same are my dark ocean blue eyes and just above shoulder length blonde hair. I am wearing dark blue jeans and a tight black tank top with an army green jacket over it. Also I have on those kind of black army boots. I take a deep breath and decide that I have to go for it. Maybe it will be fun to be living my favorite TV show. After finishing up in the bathroom I go out into the store and buy myself a bottled water. I leave the store and the boys are already done filling up the car. I get in the back and buckle my seat belt.

"So what's our next job?" I ask them.

Author's note: What do you think so far? Please review! I do not own Supernatural.


	2. My First Job

Inside my Fantasy

By: giddyfan

Chapter 2: My First Job

I read my journal as we drove northwest. Learning all about this new me and the first few cases I worked with the Winchester's as I do. Apparently 'my gun' is a Wather PPK 9mm. Apparently, I picked that one because it is small and it is the one James Bond uses the most. I smile when I read that. Next I write down everything that has happened to me including waking up and finding out who I am. If someone else reads this journal they would put me in a mental hospital.

"Why do you write in that?" Sam asks me.

"It helps me deal with everything that happens and someone has to tell your story," I tell them.

"Just let her write in her diary," Dean jokes.

"What like your dad?" I say without thinking. I immediately want to take it back when I see their faces. "I'm sorry," I apologize to them. I knew they were still upset over their dad's death. It was silent for the rest of the car ride. We stop for the night at a motel. While Dean goes out, Sam immediately goes to sleep. I lay on the bed in that state where I am half asleep and half awake. He is not asleep long when he starts tossing and turning. Suddenly he falls out of bed. I run over to him where he is now lying next to the bed. At that moment Dean enters the room with a six pack of beer for the boys and a big bottle of what he calls a 'girly beer' for me.

"What happened?" Dean asks.

"Sam fell out of bed," I tell him.

"I had another vision," Sam says. I look at Dean in surprise. As we gather everything up I realize that since I know the show so well I will be able to see some things coming. I also know from the multiple times of watching time travel shows (Doctor Who is a favorite)and movies that I can't change that much without it having devastating effects. I am also afraid that if I change too much the boys might die permenently. We finish packing and get on the road immediately. Sam tells us about his vision while looking up how to get to the town. Apparently I was in the room and on the fence on the decision to shoot the guy tied up. I remember I don't know about the fact that Sam can have visions.

"So how can Sam have visions?" I ask them.

"We think it has something to do with the yellow eyed demon," Dean tells me. I knew for a fact that Azazel who is the yellowed eyed demon had dripped demon blood in Sam's mouth the night of the fire.

"Ok," I say just accepting it.

"There are only two towns in the US named Rivergrove," Sam explains as his phone tells him how to get there.

"How come you're so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Dean asks. I think about how in my old life my older sister lived in Oregon for a while. That wasn't true anymore however. According to my journal Phoebe (or me)is an only child. I am glad I have the Winchesters. Even though Sam is younger than me his size makes it seem like he is older. Dean was like that annoying sibling that is sometimes a great friend.

"There was a picture of Crater Lake," Sam answers pulling me out of my thoughts.

"And I ventilated the guy?" Dean asks.

"Yeah you thought there was something inside him," Sam explains clearly worried.

"A demon? Was he possessed?" I inquire.

"I don't know," Sam replies.

"All your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow eyed demon somehow. Was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise him?" Dean questions trying to get more information.

"No, nothing you just plugged him. That's it," Sam replies sadly.

"Well I'm sure I had a good reason," Dean says.

"I sure hope so," Sam says quietly. I knew they were going to start arguing.

"What does that mean?" Dean wonders. Sam doesn't reply. "I'm not gonna waste an innocent man," Dean conveys. Sam still says nothing. "I wouldn't," Dean declares angrily.

"I never said you would," Sam says.

"Fine," Dean declares.

"Fine," Sam responds right back.

There is another pause before Sam states, "Look we don't know what it is. But whatever it is that guy in the chair is part of it. So let's find him and see what's what."

"Fine," Dean replies.

"Fine," Sam exclaims.

"Fine," I say deciding it was time for me to become part of the conversation again. We pull into Rivergrove and Sam points out an older man he says was in his vision. All of us get out but I stay near the car. It would look too weird if there were three police or whatever we are today people asking questions. They approach the man and start talking to him. I see Dean refer to his tattoo and it looks like some sort of military thing. Cursing my memory I can't exactly remeber what exactly they talk about. The conversation seems to go well and a minute later they walk away. I catch up with them as they cross the other side of the street. They tell me that apparently Duane Tanner is the guy in the vision Sam had. I see Sam looking at a telephone pole. When I look up at it I see the word Croatoan carved in it.

"Hey," Sam says.

"Croatoan?" Dean asks not knowing what it is. I knew this was what was going to happen the moment Sam explained his vision. Still seeing the word makes me frightened.

"Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell? Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?" Sam asks.

"Yeah! Shot heard around the world, how bills become laws," Dean says sounding sort of dumb.

"That's not school. That's Schoolhouse Rock," Sam exclaims. I shake my head at the fact that Dean doesn't know the difference. They theorize about what it could be and if it could be here. "We should get help. Bobby or Ellen maybe?" Sam suggests. I perk up at the names. According to the notebook I hadn't met any of them yet but the boys talk about them often. I admit that the character of Jo, Ellen's daughter inspired the character I wrote as me.

"Yeah good idea," Dean confirms. Dean pulls out his cell phone and tries to get a signal. "I don't have a signal," Dean says. Sam pulls out his phone and shakes his head. I finally pull mine out to check.

"I don't either," I tell them. Dean goes to a pay phone and I hear it beeping.

He hangs it up and says, "I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step." Next we drive to the house where Duane lives. We go and talk to Duane's brother Jake. Then Mr. Tanner shows up. The whole time all three of us could feel how suspicious they seem.

"That was kind of creepy right? A little too Stepford?" Dean asks.

"Big time," Sam answers.

"Definitely," I confirm. The brothers signal that they are going around to the back. I signal that I will go around the other side. I get out my gun and quietly run around. Not seeing anything I meet the boys at the back door. We bust in the door and see the father and Jake attacking what I know is Jake's mother. Mr. Tanner comes at us with a knife and Dean shoots him twice in the chest. Jake jumps out the window and Sam runs to the window and aims but hesitates, not shooting him. I help untie Mrs. Tanner and get her into the back seat as we drive her to the clinic.

Author's note: Did you enjoy it? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Concerns? Please review and tell me what you want/think. Thank you to that guest who reviewed the first chapter. You get a special shout out. Tell all your friends to read and review. I do not own Supernatural. Original dialog from episode Croatoan. That episode was written by Eric Kripke and John Shiban.


	3. The Virus

Inside my Fantasy

By: giddyfan

Chapter 3: The Virus

I help Mrs. Tanner get out of the Impala and get into the clinic. Sam is right behind me. I hear Dean open the trunk to get out a dead Mr. Tanner out and carry him.

"Hello? Hello? We need a doctor here!" Sam yells.

A young woman comes out and asks, "Mrs. Tanner, what happened?"

"She's been attacked," I tell the girl trying to remember her name from when I watched the show.

"Doctor Lee," the girl yells for the doctor. The doctor rushes in and ushers us into the examination area. I have Sam take Mrs. Tanner and the girl (now I remember her name is Pamela or Pam for short) follows him. At that moment Dean come in with Mr. Tanner over his shoulders.

"Do you need help?" I ask Dean.

"No," he answers.

"Is that..?" Dr. Lee starts to ask.

"Mr. Tanner yeah," Dean finishes and answers her.

"Was he attacked too?" Dr. Lee continues to ask questions.

"No actually he did the attacking and then he got himself shot," Dean replies.

"Shot?" Dr. Lee asks in shock.

"Yeah," I say feeling the need to contribute to the conversation somehow.

"And who are you people?" Dr. Lee asks us.

"US Marshals. I'd show you my badge but..," Dean explains. I reach into his coat pocket and show the doctor his fake badge. She nods and I put it back.

"Bring him back here," The doctor tells us. After Dean drops off the dead body we both go into the lab area to listen in. As the doctor treats Mrs. Tanner she explains what happened. When she mentions the fact that it was like the devil was in them Dean, Sam and I look at each other with a look that said 'demon possession'. They walk out of the lab and into the waiting room area. I quietly slip out and make sure they don't notice me eavesdropping on their conversation. Dean suggests mass possession but Sam isn't convinced. Then they start arguing about how Sam let Jake get away. I try to get back into the lab but run into Dr. Lee who insists she talk to all three of us. So, I walk out into the waiting area with her.

"How's the patient?" Sam asks the doctor.

"Terrible! What the hell happened out there?" the doctor inquires us.

"We don't know," Dean remarks.

"Well you just killed my next door neighbor," the doctor almost yells at us.

"We didn't have a choice," Dean tries to explain.

"Maybe so but we need the county Sheriff. I need a corner," the doctor says.

"The phones are down," I tell her.

"I know. I tried. Tell me you have a police radio in the car?" the doctor questions pleadingly.

"Yeah we do. But it crapped out just like everything else," Sam replies thinking quickly.

"I don't understand what is happening," Dr. Lee comments.

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asks the doctor.

"It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder," the doctor informs him.

"All right, I'm gonna go down there see if I can find some help. My partners will stick around keep you guys safe," Dean declares.

"Safe from what?" the doctor wonders.

"We'll get back to you on that," Dean says. Sam follows the Doctor back inside the lab area.

"Be careful Dean," I remark even though I hate when they say that in tv shows and movies. This time and with him it might do some good though.

"Always am," he says turning to leave.

"No you're not," I yells as he goes out the door. I go back in where Mrs. Tanner is to keep her company. A few minutes later the doctor and Sam come in. Dr. Lee explains about the virus. Sam whispers to me about how sulfur means demon. I nod and move closer to Mrs. Tanner.

"I don't understand. Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?" Mrs. Tanner asks.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Now, during the attack do you remember…did you have any direct contact with their blood?" the doctor asks Mrs. Tanner.

"Oh my God. You don't think I've got this virus, do you?" Mrs. Tanner asks clearly afraid.

"Beverly, I don't know what to think. But with your permission we'll take a blood sample," the doctor suggests. Mrs. Tanner nods. She then yells out in rage and knocks Dr. Lee down. Sam and I both advance on her. I am closer so I get there first. She pushes me away and I fall to the floor hitting my head. Hearing a crash of glass being broken I see Sam has hit the cabinet. He gets up and knocks her out with a fire extinguisher that he got from the wall. Good thing too because she had a scalpel in her hand. We puts Mrs. Tanner in the utility closet and lock the door. Sam and I go into the waiting room area. I am sitting there just thinking while Sam is going through his dad's journal. Then I realize that even though I know what is going to happen on some jobs it will still be emotional and surprising in the moment like I don't know what is going to happen.

"Phoebe look what I found," Sam says catching my attention. He shows me a page in his father's journal. I quickly scan the page reading what Sam has found.

"We should definitely tell Dean this when he gets back," I exclaim to Sam. Sam nods reading the page over again. We go back into the lab where Dr. Lee and Pamela are. When we get back Dr. Lee is looking in her microscope and Pam is standing farther away. I can see Pam is starting to panic.

"What if we all have it? What if we all go crazy?" Pam asks freaking out.

"You've got to stay calm. All we have to do is wait. The Marshall's bringing help," the doctor says trying to calm her down.

"I can't. I…I've got to go," Pam says heading for the door.

"Pam," I call trying to stop her.

"No you don't understand. My boyfriend's out there. I got to make sure he's okay," Pam explains then goes out of the room. Sam is closer to the door so he goes after her. I look at the doctor trying to put on a face that says 'everything is going to be ok' but not sure if it is effective. That's when I hear the Impala pull up outside.

"There they are," Sam says as I come out to the waiting area.

"Sammy? Open up," Dean yells. Dean and the man they talked to earlier come inside.

"Did you guys get to a phone?" Sam asks Dean. Dean shakes his head.

"Road block," he explains. "We're going to have a word. Doc's inside," Dean tells the other man. The man Mark walks away leaving the three of us alone.

"What's going on out there?" I question Dean.

"I don't know. I feel like Chuck Heston in the Omega Man. I mean Sarge is the only sane person I could find. What are we dealing with do you know?" Dean asks us after explaining.

"Yeah Doc thinks it's a virus," Sam tells him.

"Okay, great. What do you think?" Dean asks Sam.

"I think she's right," Sam replies. Dean looks to me and I nod.

"Really?" Dean asks surprised at what we have told him.

"Yeah and I think the infected are trying to infect other with blood to blood contact. Oh it gets better. The virus? Leaves traces of sulfur in the blood," Sam explains.

"A demonic virus?" Dean questions.

"Yeah more like a demonic germ warfare. At least it explains why Sam's been having visions about it," I comment. They give me a funny look but, brush it off.

"It's like a Biblical plague," Dean remarks.

"Yeah, you don't know how right you are Dean. I've been poring through Dad's journal and found something about the Roanoke colony," Sam starts.

"And?" Dean pushes him to further explain.

"Dad always had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name. Sometimes known as Deva or sometimes Resheph. A demon of plague and pestilence," Sam further explains.

"Well that's terrific. Why here why now?" Dean tries to figure out.

"I have no idea. But Dean who knows how far this thing can spread? We gotta get out of here we gotta warn people," Sam says.

"They've got one. In here," Mark shouts from the other room.

"What do you mean?" Dean wonders.

"Mrs. Tanner she's infected," I tell him. We are now in the other room.

"We've gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors they were strong. The longer we wait the stronger she'll get," Mark explains. Dean pulls out his gun striding into the lab. Everyone is in the lab now.

"You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?" Pam asks.

"Could there be any treatment? Some kind of cure?" I ask the doctor even though I know the answer.

"Can you cure it?" Dean inquires.

"For God's sake I don't even know what 'it' is," the doc replies.

"I told you it's just a matter of time before she breaks through," Mark pesters.

"Just leave her in there you can't shoot her like an animal," Pamela cries.

"Sam," Dean says. They go to the door of the closet we put Mrs. Tanner. Dean and Mark have their guns ready. Sam opens the door fast and Dean plus Mark take their positions. I hear Mrs. Tanner try to convince Mark that we are infected and not her. "You sure she's one of them?" Dean questions Sam. Sam slightly nods. Dean steps forward and shoots Mrs. Tanner twice and she is dead.

It is now dark while Mark looks out the window through the shades Dean, Sam, and I check all the weapons we have brought in from the trunk. We hear Pam scream and all of us rush in.

"Oh god. Is there any on me? Am I okay?" Pam asks frantic. Now that I think about it this is the time that Pam must have gotten infected with the virus somehow. It was the only opportunity for her to come into contact with the infected blood.

"She's right about one thing. We can't stay here. We've got to get out of her get to the Roadhouse? Somewhere. Let people know what's coming," Sam says turning to us.

"Yeah, good point. Night of the Living Dead didn't exactly end pretty," Dean comments. It surprises me that Dean would even have time to and want to watch those things with his lifestyle. I am certainly never going to watch any of those movies ever again.

"We could make some," Sam suggests looking towards the shelf.

"Hey! Let me in, Let me in! Please," someone shouts. We rush out of the lab.

"It's Duane Tanner," Mark informs us. It's the guy in Sam's vision and the guy who I secretly know is a demon. I stop thinking about that last part because I have to make it seem like I don't know what is going to happen and the easiest way to do that is to not think about what I already know.

"Who else is in here?" Duane asks us.

Dean grabs his arm as he says, "Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there chief. Hey Doc. Give Duane a good once-over would you?" The doctor leads us into the lab.

"Duane where have you been?" Mark questions Duane. Duane explains that he has been on a fishing trip and what he has seen. Then he asks about his parents.

"Awkward," Dean jokes. It would be funny if this wasn't such a serious situation.

"You're bleeding," the doctor observes.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask before Dean can.

"I was running. I must have tripped," Duane explains nervously.

"Tie him up," Dean commands. I get the rope out of one of the bags.

"Wait," Duane pleads.

"Sit down," Dean says pulling out his gun.

"I'm sorry Duane, he's right. We've got to be careful," Mark apologizes. We ask him questions and then ask Dr. Lee when she will know if he is infected. Dean and Sam leave the room to talk. I know this is the moment right before the vision. A minute later Dean comes in the door.

"No, you're not gonna. No, no, I swear it's not in me," Duane cries.

"Oh god. We're all gonna die," Pam panics.

"Maybe he's telling the truth," Mark remarks.

"No he's not him. Not anymore," Dean replies. Duane continues to beg even turning to the doctor but she is unsure.

"I got no choice," Dean tells us.

"Dean come on," I say trying to convince him not to do it. He looks at me then at Duane. He glances at me again and lowers his gun.

"Damn it," Dean huffs and leaves the room. The three of us are making the explosives when the doctor tells us that Duane is not infected and Sam gives her the ok to untie him.

"You know I'm gonna ask you why," Sam exclaims when the doctor leaves.

"Yeah I know," Dean replies.

"So why? Why didn't you do it?" Sam asks as he just said he would. I am not sure but I think I see Dean glance at me out of the corner of my eye.

"We need more alcohol," Dean tells us avoiding the issue. Sam gets up and goes to get some. I realize what is happening right when Pam locks the door. We all hear the commotion and get out our weapons. Dean and Mark knock down the door but I am quicker and shoot Pamela three times. She falls away from Sam dead. After Dean and Sam's surprise about what I did Dean goes to get Sam off the floor.

Mark stops him and says, "She bled on him. He's got the virus." We get him into the lab and the doctor patches up his wound. Dean is pacing clearly upset.

"Doc, check his wound again would you?" Dean asks but more like demands. "Doctor!" he yells angry about her pace. An argument breaks out and it gets heated. Dean throws Mark his keys.

"Get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. You guys go with him. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now," Dean suggests.

"What about you?" Mark asks.

"Dean, no. Go with them. This is your only chance," Sam argues when Dean doesn't respond.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," Dean says.

"No he's right. Come with us," Mark pleads.

"We're staying," I say making my position clear. I give Sam and Dean my best 'You really want to challenge me look'.

"Okay it's your funeral," Mark replies. I walk to the wall opposite of the door as the doctor says goodbye. Dean makes the joke about having a foosball table and I hide the little smile I get. Sam continues to beg us to leave while we keep saying no. I roll my eyes as he makes a comment about some waitress in Tampa. Keeping quiet they talk about things knowing I am not fully apart of their lives yet.

"You'd better come see this," the doctor says after Dean opens the door. We go outside and there is no one except Duane and Mark.

"There's no one. Not anywhere. They've all just vanished," the doctor explains. I look at the word Croatoan on the telephone pole. It is morning finally and we are getting ready to leave. I keep my mouth shut as Dean, Sam, and the doctor are baffled on why Sam isn't infected.

"Why am I immune?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. You know what? That's a good question. You know I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away," Dean states.

"We will figure it out eventually," I tell them trying to boast them up.

We pull over next to a lake and all get out a beer to drink. I am standing in the shade of a tree while the brothers are next to the fence blocking the lake. Drifting off into thought I think about everything that has happened lately.

Perking back up I hear Dean say, "I can't. I promised." I walk over so that I am standing almost in between them.

"Who?" Sam asks Dean.

"Dad," Dean answers.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks. Dean is nervous and unsure if he should tell Sam.

"Right before Dad died, he told me something. He told me something about you," Dean starts.

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?" Sam pesters Dean to continue.

"He said that he wanted me to watch out for you to take care of you," Dean tells Sam avoiding the real answer.

"He told you that a million times," Sam points out.

"No this time was different. He said that I had to save you," Dean explains partly.

"Save me from what?" Sam asks slightly frightened.

"He just said that I had to save you, that nothing else mattered; and that if I couldn't I'd…," Dean trails off.

"You'd what Dean?" Sam questions.

"That I'd have to kill you. He said I might have to kill you Sammy," Dean finally gets out.

Author's note: Wow! In am on a roll with these chapters. Next episode I am going to write is Born Under a Bad Sign. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. I don't own Supernatural. Original dialog from Croatoan and Hunted written by Eric Kripke, John Shiban, and Raelle Tucker.


	4. Downward Spiral

Inside my Fantasy

By: giddyfan

Chapter 4: Downward Spiral

Dean is franticly on the phone calling everyone he knows.

"Ellen, it's me again. Any chance you've heard from him?" he asks into the phone. There is a pause for Ellen's response before Dean says, "I swear it's like looking for my dad all over again. I'm losing my mind here." Another pause. "No we have both called him a thousand times, there's nothing but voicemail. I don't know where he went or why. Sam's just gone," Dean tells Ellen. My phone rings and I see that it is Sam.

"Dean it's Sam," I inform him.

"I'll call you back Ellen," Dean says then hangs up his phone.

"Sam? Where are you? Are you okay?" I inquire answering the phone. Dean leans towards me so he can hear Sam on the other line. "Hey, calm down! Where are you? Ok don't move. We're on our way," I say back to Sam as we get into the car. "Twin Lakes," I say to Dean as he starts the car. The two of us get there faster than normal, Dean driving over the speed limit most of the time. We pull into a motel parking lot. "He said room 109," I tell Dean. We rush down one of the motel hallways. Finally I see the room. "Here Dean," I say. Dean knocks on the door hard.

"Sam, it's us. Sam," Dean yells through the door.

"Sam open up," I yell. Dean tries the door and it is open. We go inside and I see Sam numbly sitting on one of the beds.

"Sam? Hey," Dean says.

"Hey Dean. Hey Phoebe," Sam replies barely looking at us. Dean goes and kneels beside him while I stand in front of Sam.

"Are you bleeding?" Dean asks seeing Sam's bloody knuckles.

"I tried to wash it off," Sam somberly replies. I walk to the small bathroom and get a towel wet. Coming back I see Dean looking at Sam's bloody shirt. I walk back over and try to wipe the blood off him as gently as I can.

"I don't think it's my blood," Sam tells us.

"Whose is it?" Dean questions.

"I don't know," Sam answers.

"Sam what the hell happened?" Dean asks him more forcefully.

Sam finally looks all the way up at us and says, "I don't remember anything."

It is later now. I got Sam to agree to change his shirt. Dean has gone to get us some drinks and find out more information. Dean and I being here has made Sam a little less disturbed. The door opens and Dean walks in with a grocery bag.

"What did you find out?" Sam asks.

"You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Of course I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact that you're a Bon Jovi fan," Dean informs us.

"Dean not now," I warn. He backs off at warning which surprises me a little.

"Your room has been quiet Sam nobody noticed anything unusual," Dean relays.

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood?" Sam asks angry.

"Yeah. That's what I mean," Dean remarks.

"Then how the hell did I get here, Dean? What happened to me?" Sam yells.

"I don't know. But you're, you're okay, and that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with," Dean tells Sam unsuccessfully trying to calm him down.

"Oh really? Cause what if I hurt someone? Or worse," Sam freaks out.

"Sam calm down," I try to diffuse the situation.

"What if this is what Dad warned you about Dean?" Sam panics.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, come on man. Let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asks Sam.

Sam sits down before telling us, "Just us in that motel room in West Texas going out to grab some burgers and…"

"West Texas? Sam that was over a week ago," I point out shocked.

"That's it," Sam says. Dean and I look at each other with a stunned look on our faces. "Next thing I knew I was sitting her. Bloody. Felt like I'd been asleep for a month," Sam tells us.

"Okay. Retrace your steps. The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and he never saw you come back so," Dean informs us as he walks over to the window. Sam and I walk over and see bloody fingerprints on the window.

"Let's go outside," I suggest. We go outside to the parking lot and look around.

"Recognize anything?" Dean asks Sam.

"Not really," Sam says. He looks towards a parking garage. "Wait," he stops us.

"What?" Dean wonders.

"I think I was here," Sam informs us.

"You remember?" I inquire.

"Not really. It just feels familiar, you know?" Sam explains. We go over to the first one but it is locked. "Try that one," Sam suggests pointing to the second one. I go over to it and show him a padlock. "Wait," Sam says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key. I look at Dean and give him a 'this is getting weird look'. Sam gives me the key and it unlocks the garage. There is a beat up, nasty VW Beetle in it.

"Please tell me you didn't steal this," Dean comments. We go inside and Dean opens the passenger side door and Sam opens the driver door. I go to the driver's side and open the back door. Sam wipes his fingers on the wheel.

"More blood," Sam says showing us his fingers.

"Sam?" I say. I pick up a bloody knife from the floor of the backseat.

"You think I used that on someone?" Sam asks.

"I'm not thinking anything," Dean says. I rub the handle of the knife on the inside of my jacket to wipe any prints away.

"Okay now this is disturbing," Dean says. I look and see him holding a pack of cigarettes. "Come on man, this couldn't have been you. Had to have been someone else. Someone who…," Dean starts. He sniffs the cigarettes and makes a face. "Smokes menthols," Dean finishes.

Sam picks up a piece of paper and says, "Here. Gas receipt. Few towns over."

"Let's go," I say. The drive to the gas station isn't far. We pull in to a small gas station with a small convenient store.

"All right. Receipt's for ten gallons at pump number two. You getting any goose bumps yet? 'God this looks familiar', déjà vu vibes?" Dean asks Sam. Sam shakes his head no.

"Maybe someone inside will remember you," I suggest seeing the clerk through the window. We get out of the car and walk into the store. The clerk looks up in shock and anger.

"You. Outta here now. I'm calling the cops," the clerk demands.

"You talking to him?" Dean asks the guy as he points to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm talking to him. Jerk comes in yesterday, stinking drunk grabs a forty from the fridge and starts chugging," the clerk explains. That doesn't seem right to me.

"This guy? You're drinking malt liquor?" Dean asks clearly not believing it also.

"Not after he whipped the friggin' bottle at my head," the clerk interjects.

"This guy?" Dean asks again still not believing.

"What am I speaking Urdu?" the clerk sasses back.

"Look I'm really sorry if I did anything…," Sam starts to apologize.

"Tell your story walking pal. Police will be here in five," the clerk insults.

"Wait, wait put the phone down. Sam go wait in the car," Dean tells Sam.

"But Dean," Sam protests.

"Go wait in the car," Dean commands. Sam leaves the store unhappily.

I turn to Dean and whisper to him low so he is the only one who can hear it, "I got this one." Turning to the clerk I smile at him. "Hey look my brother forgot to take his medication the last few days so he was really messed up. It would just help me if you would tell me what happened so that he can just deal with it and move on," I lie making my voice sound all sad like.

"Why don't you ask him?" the clerk asks still angry. Ok that didn't work, time to change tactics. I lean over the counter so that my breasts are almost coming out of my dark blue tank top.

"Well I really need to know what happened and I would really owe you one if you told me what happened and where he went afterwards," I says to the clerk while I grab a piece of paper and a pen. He stares at my boobs wide eyed as I write down a phone number. I finish writing it and dangle it in front of him to get his attention back.

"He bought two packs of smokes, which he illegally lit up. After he went north Route 71 straight out of town," the clerk says.

"Thank you," I thank him. I give him the paper. I see Dean's favorite candy bar and give two of them to Dean. "Goodbye," I say as both Dean and I walk out the door. The clerk waves at me.

"I can't believe you just gave that guy your number?" Dean asks surprised.

"I didn't. I gave him a fake phone number," I admit to him. Dean smiles that cute overjoyed smile he so rarely uses. We get in the car and leave the gas station. It is dark outside before someone says anything.

"What's going on with you Sam? Cause smoking, throwing bottles at people that sounds more like me than you," Dean says. I roll my eyes at the smoking comment. Dean doesn't smoke.

"Dean, wait right here. Turn down that road," Sam tells Dean.

"What?" Dean questions.

"I don't know how I know I just do," Sam sort of explains. Dean turns down the back road. We pull up to a house that I can see has cameras. When we get out and stand in front of the driveway a light comes on with a security camera next to it.

"Whoever lives here, I'd say they don't like surprises," Sam says as we approach the front door. All three of us have flashlights out and on.

"Should we knock?" I ask.

"Yeah I guess," Sam answers. I knock on the front door while the brothers pokes around the front of the house.

"Hey guys," Sam calls us over. He waves his flashlight over a broken window with shattered glass all over the ledge.

"I'm surprised the cops didn't show. Place like this you'd think it'd have an alarm," Dean remarks.

I see Sam look at a disabled alarm before he says, "Yeah, you would." We go inside the house and it is a mess. The floor is covered with broken glass and other shattered items. We go inside a back room and there is a body on the floor.

"Hit the lights," Dean tells me. I turn on the lights and I can now see the body is a middle-aged man. Dean kneels down and turns the body over. The man is clearly dead with his throat slashed deeply. His eyes are staring out. It is horrifying.

"I did this," Sam says.

"We don't know that," Dean replies back.

"What else do you need? I mean how else you explain the car, the knife, the blood…," Sam rants.

"I don't know man why don't you tell me?" Dean asks. I see the double door closet and move towards it. "Look even if you did do this I'm sure you had a reason. Self-defense, he was a bad son of a bitch, something. He doesn't have any ID," Dean comments.

"I need your lock pick," I say to Dean.

"What?" Dean asks as he and Sam turn to face me.

"I need your lock pick," I repeat. Dean gives me the lock pick and I use it to open the closet. Dean and Sam taught me how to use it. Inside there are a lot of different types of firearms. There is also charts and newspaper clippings.

"Either this guy's a Unabomber…," Dean starts.

"Or a hunter. Dean I killed a hunter," Sam finishes.

"Let's find out," Dean says. Sam and I look up and see a security camera near the ceiling. We watch the video on the computer. Sam and the man come into the room fighting each other. Sam soon knocks him down but not unconscious. He drags him along the floor and slits his throat. After Sam stands up and wipes the blade on his shirt. I look at Sam and looks down ashamed and horrified. Getting out a cloth I start wiping my prints from everywhere we had touched.

"How do you erase this? Sam come on I need your help," Dean yells seeing that Sam is still sitting there shocked.

"I killed him Dean. I just broke in here and killed him," Sam says.

"Listen to me. Whoever this guy is he's a hunter. Which means that other hunters are going to come looking for his killer, which means we've got to cover out tracks okay," Dean explains.

"His name is Steve Wandell. This is a letter from his daughter," Sam tells us throwing the piece of paper in his hand back on the desk. Dean looks at me and then back at Sam. Then he picks up the computer and smashes it onto the ground. Dean then looks at me and I toss him my rag. He catches it and throws it to Sam.

"Wipe your prints then we go," Dean tells Sam. Sam wipes down the desk and then we get out of there and head back to the motel. We get to the room and Dean lays out the plan, "All right we get a couple hours sleep and then we put this place in our rearview mirror." I go into the bathroom and close the door. Standing in front of the mirror I splash some water in my face. It's these especially emotional ones that really get me. Everyone is on such high alert that I have to be careful what I do. I can't do anything to prevent this roller-coaster either. A few minutes go by and I hear a thud. I come rushing out and see Dean, unconscious on the floor. Worried I run to him. Next thing I know I see Sam hit me in the head with a gun and everything goes black.

"Phoebe wake up," Dean says shaking me. I wake up and find I am still on the motel room floor. There is a knocking on the door to our room. Dean helps me up and then goes to the door. While he is talking to the manager I start packing up our stuff. Dean gives the manager a stack of cash to bribe him into letting us use his computer. When he goes to call the company I tell him I should do it instead.

"Hi uh sorry to bother you but my son left for a road trip with his friends yesterday and I was wondering if you could help me with the GPS," I say into the phone. I managed to convince Dean to let me call the phone service because a worried mother would be more believable.

"Yes but it's his first trip without my husband and I so I'm really worried," I say back after the person on the other line responds. I get a weird feeling in my stomach when I say that Dean is my husband.

"Yeah my husband is on the website right now I just need you to activate the GPS in his cell phone," I tell the person at the other end. Dean finishes logging in and the number and name (Dean J. Mahogoff) come up.

"Yeah right there. Duluth, Minnesota. Thank you so much you have just put me and my husband's mind at ease. Goodbye," I finish with the person then hang up the phone. Dean and I get into the car and start driving there right away.

We pull up to a bar in Duluth, Minnesota. The drive wasn't long but long enough for both Dean and I to get antsy.

"He's possessed that's the only explanation," I explain. I have been trying to convince Dean the whole ride that Sam was possessed by a demon. Of course I knew he was possessed by Meg but I couldn't tell Dean that.

"Yeah I think your right," Dean finally yields. We both get our holy water and guns ready. Then we run and bust through the door. I see a young woman tied up to a post. Sam puts the knife to her throat. "Sam!" Dean yells.

"I begged you to stop me Dean," Sam cries.

"Put the knife down dammit," Dean yells louder.

"I told you I can't fight it. My head feels like it's on fire, all right. Kill me or I'm going to kill her. Please. You'd be doing me a favor. Shoot me. Shoot me," Sam begs. I look at the girl who I know from watching the show is Jo. She only looks a little bit hurt, no major wounds.

"No Sammy come on," Dean pleads. Dean lowers his gun and so do I knowing I would only shoot him if he attacked me and not because he asked me too. I reach into my jacket pocket and get a grip on my flask.

"What the hell's wrong with you Dean? Are you that scared of being without your brother that you'd let Jo die?" Sam asks. I quickly fling the holy water from my flask at Sam. It makes a hissing sound.

"Holy water you demonic ass," I yell. Sam looks up and his eyes are solid black now. I fling more holy water at him. He growls, turning and running. He bursts through a window. Dean goes after him while I get Jo. I take the gag out of her mouth.

"Who are you?" she asks me as I cut her ropes.

"Phoebe, I travel and hunt with the brothers. Who are you?" I ask her keeping my cover.

"Jo," she answers.

"Heard a lot of good things about you Jo," I tell her. I check her wounds and see that my initial assessment is right. She is even prettier in person then she was when I watched her through a screen. I give her my extra flashlight and gun. We go out to look for Dean and Sam. It seems a little too quiet.

"I'll call Dean," I suggest. I call him but get his voicemail.

"Try again," Jo tells me. I try again and this time we hear his ringtone. We look down and see Dean at the edge of the water completely wet.

"Dean," we both shout and run over to him. He groans as we help him up.

"Take it easy," Jo says.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asks.

"We don't know we could only find you," I tell him. We help him get back up and go into the bar. Jo fixes up Dean and I go outside to make a phone call. Although I hadn't met Bobby yet I have talked to him many times on the phone.

"Hello," Bobby answers.

"Bobby its Phoebe," I tell him.

"Hey Phoebe, What going on?" Bobby asks.

"Dean and I think Sam might be heading your way and we don't know what state he will be in when he gets there so be cautious," I inform him.

"Ok I'll be on alert," Bobby replies.

"We'll call you when were on our way," I say and hang up. I pack up most of our stuff and go back into the bar. Jo is done patching up Dean.

"I'll call you later okay," Dean says to Jo. He goes out the door.

"I'll call you when we solve all this," I tell Jo. She looks at me surprised. I walk out of the bar and hop in the car. I call Bobby again to tell him were on our way but the phone line cuts out before it can be answered. "Dammit," I sigh.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Drive faster," I tell him and he does. We get to Bobby's house and he has Sam tied to a chair. "I'm Phoebe by the way nice to finally meet you," I introduce myself to Bobby.

We shake hands and Bobby says, "Likewise."

"We ready?" Dean asks us.

"Yeah," I say.

Dean smacks Sam saying, "Hey." Sam awakes and looks up to see the Devil's trap.

"Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you isn't it? Like a cockroach," possessed Sam says. He looks over at me. "And Phoebe. I have seen inside Sam's memories. I would love to try you on. Such a delicate sole so full of secrets," Sam comments. I try not to show that I am effected. Didn't think Sam would notice that I had made some mistakes.

"How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?" Dean asks angry. I am not sure if it is the demons comment about me or him that has gotten him so angry.

"Oh careful now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging," possessed Sam replies.

"Oh don't worry. This isn't gonna hurt Sam much," Dean says. I turn and pick up a bucket. "You on the other hand," Dean tells him. I throw the bucketful of holy water on Sam and he roars. "Feel like talking now?" Dean asks.

"Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue," Sam remarks.

"No you won't be in him long enough, Bobby," Dean tells him. Bobby starts reading in Latin. Dean yells at the demon over Bobby's Latin. Sam laughs like those evil villains do.

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan," Sam informs us. Bobby again starts the exorcism but Sam interrupts him, "Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks," Sam says. He lowers his head and starts chanting in Latin. The fire in the fireplace goes crazy and the room shakes. Bobby sees the mark on Sam's arm and explains to us that it is a binding link. Before we can figure out what to do the devil's trap breaks. "There. That's better," Sam says. He jerks his head at Bobby and he goes flying. He does the same to me. The last thing I see before black is Sam beating up Dean.

When I wake up the demon is out of Sam. My head hurts painfully from where I hit it when the demon flung me. Bobby walks in the room slowly and he seems concerned.

"What is it Bobby?" I ask him.

"You guys ever heard of a hunter named Steve Wandell?" Bobby asks.

"Why do you ask?" Dean wonders before any of us can say anything.

"Just heard from a friend. Wandell's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that?" Bobby explains and asks.

"No sir, never heard of the guy," Dean replies.

"Nope," I say covering up Sam's protests.

"Good keep it that way," Bobby comments. Before we leave Bobby each hands us a small metal charm to ward off possession. We get in the car and I am just out of it thinking about things. Maybe I should write in my notebook about this.

"Hey Phoebe," Dean gets my attention.

"What?" I ask them.

"What did Meg mean about you having secrets?" he asks me. I look off to the side not able to lie while looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know. I guess she was lying. Besides you don't want to know everything about what a girl thinks," I tell him. He seems to accept the answer and we continue to drive into the night.

Author's note: This chapter was so stressful. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followings. If you liked this chapter please review and tell me. Next up is Hollywood Babylon. Please check out the amazing poster made by grapejuice101 for my story. Here is the link cgi/set?id=126497238


	5. Tinseltown

Warning mentions of sex. Nothing explicit but I thought I should warn you.

Inside my Fantasy

By: giddyfan

Chapter 5: Tinseltown

Even though everything has been seeming to go downhill in the hunting area of my life, the other part is actually going better. Sam and I have gotten closer. He sometimes comes to me with his struggles when he knows he can't talk to his brother about it. It's like he and I are really like a brother and sister who actually talk about important stuff. I know he hides his worst fears from me because he doesn't want to scare me. Even Dean and I have gotten closer. He seems really concerned about me when I get hurt but, that isn't the biggest change in our relationship. Ever since Dean realized I could get people to give me what I want when we are low on cash Dean and I would go out and make people think we are bad at pool. I was bad at pool until Dean taught me. The people are more willing to bet money because I look like a weak girl. We usually end up laughing our socks off by the end of the night. So when Dean suggested we go to Hollywood I didn't think anything of it. I realize my mistake when we start the tour of a filming studio. "First opened in 1927 the lot has been in continuous operation for eight decades," the tour guide informs us. I am sitting next to Sam while Dean is sitting behind us next to the ice cream cone kid.

"Hey you know this is where they filmed 'Creepshow'?" Dean asks the ice cream boy next to him. I roll my eyes and resist the urge to shake my head at him.

"Now to the right, here is Stars Hollow. It's the setting for the television series, Gilmore Girls. And if we're lucky we might even catch one of the show's stars," the tour guide says. Sam and I look at each other with a 'this is just killing me' look. We both turn to Dean and he gives us both a thumbs up.

"Come on," Sam says. Sam and I hop off the trolley.

"Let's finish the tour," Dean pleads.

"Dean," I huff. Dean hops off the trolley and we continue to walk around the lot.

Dean looks at someone and tells us, "Hey check it out. It's Matt Damon."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's not Matt Damon," Sam replies.

"No it is," Dean insists.

"That guy isn't hot enough to be Matt Damon," I say. Dean looks at me stunned that I would say that.

"Hey this way. I think Stage 9 is over here," Sam tells us.

"Come on let's keep going this way," Dean suggests.

"No come on we've got to work," Sam remarks. Dean sighs and follows Sam and I.

"Dude you wanted to come to LA," Sam points out.

"Yeah for a vacation. I mean swimming pools and movie stars. Not to work," Dean explains.

"This seem like swimming pool weather to you Dean? I mean it's practically Canadian," Sam comments. I internally smile because the series is filmed in Canada, at least when it was a series.

"What about you Phoebe?" Dean asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask not sure what he means.

"What did you think when I suggested we come to Hollywood?" Dean asks me more precisely.

"I wasn't thinking," I mumble to myself.

"What?" Dean asks.

"I said I thought I wanted to see what Hollywood was about," I lie.

"See even Phoebe doesn't want to work. I also just figured that after everything that happened with Madison you could use a little R and R that's all," Dean responses. Madison was a werewolf that was one of our cases. Sam had gotten particularly attached to her. It made me sad to think about Sam getting his heart broken.

"Well maybe I wanna work. Maybe it keeps my mind off things," Sam discloses. It was one of the things that I told him I do and I was now starting to regret that.

"Okay, okay all right. So this crew guy he died on set?" Dean inquires.

"Yeah, rumors are spreading like wildfire online. They're saying the set's haunted," Sam informs us.

"Like 'Poltergeist'?" Dean asks.

"Could be a poltergeist," Sam theorizes.

"No, like the movie 'Poltergeist'. You know nothing of your cultural heritage do you?" Dean corrects and insults Sam. "It was rumored that the set of 'Poltergeist' was cursed. That they used real human bones as props. And like at least three of the actors died in it," Dean tells us.

"When do you have time to watch all these movies?" I ask him curious.

"Movies are a great distraction from hunting," Dean states. 'Those kinds of movies are a distraction?' I think.

"Well it might be something like that," Sam confirms what Dean said before I interrupted.

"All right so the crew guy what's his name?" Dean asks Sam.

"Frank Jaffey," Sam answers.

"Frank Jaffey, he got a death certificate or a coroner's report or anything?" Dean inquires.

"Well no. But it's LA you know? It might not even be his real name. But the girl who found him she said she saw something, a vanishing figure," Sam explains.

"What's the girl's name?" I question.

"Tara Benchley?" Sam tells us. Dean suddenly gets overly excited.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tara Benchley? From 'Fear dot Com' and 'Ghost Ship', Tara Benchley? Dude why didn't you say so?" Dean geeks out.

"So what you're on board now?" Sam asks not getting it. Dean tries to act cooler.

"I just, I mean, I'm a fan of her work. It's very good," Dean admits. 'Yeah he becomes a real fan,' I hear my jealous self think. We walk onto the stage and there are a lot of people working on different things.

Three men are talking and one of them looks over at me and yells, "You girl get over here." I walk over to him cautious at what he wants with me.

"Tara's needs a new assistant. She should be around here somewhere go," he orders me. I look back at Sam and Dean before walking away to find the "star" of the movie. I find her sitting in her chair on her phone.

"Oh finally. I need a raspberry peach Snapple and you have to clean my trailer before I am done today," Tara tell me not even trying to be nice. I stand there stunned. In the series her character was actually halfway decent. Now she is just a bitch. "Hello now," she demands. I run off to look for her trailer. When I finally find it I go inside and am disgusted. There is cloths and food everywhere. Quick as I can, I throw the food away and put what I think are the dirty clothes in a hamper. The clean cloths I fold or hang up and put away. I see a mini fridge in the trailer and look inside. There are dozens of raspberry peach Snapple's in it. I grab one and hurry back to set. I see Dean and Sam talking near the snack table as I continue walking. As I approach Tara I see Dean walk towards her nervously. I can hear their conversation somewhat.

"I know it's really uncool to say this but I'm a big fan. I loved you in Boogeyman," Dean geeks out even more than he did before.

"That was such a terrible script. But thank you," she thanks suddenly all nice.

"Yeah. You found him right? The dead guy? I'm sorry, you probably don't even wanna talk about this," Dean asks and then takes back.

"No, no, actually. It's okay. Nobody around here really brings it up very much. I think they're all scared I'm gonna have some kind of breakdown," Tara says.

"That must have been awful. What happened?" Dean asks her.

"It was horrible. There was all this blood coming from his eyes and from his mouth. And I saw this…," Tara starts to explain.

"What?" Dean pries.

"I saw this shape. To tell you the truth I don't know actually what I saw. I just know I saw it," Tara replies. I come out of my hiding spot to give her the drink and I wait. "Ok," she tells me. I walk away noticing that Dean seems oblivious about the fact that she just rudely shooed me away. Seeing Sam I go stand next to him. He gives me the lowdown of all the information Dean and he have discovered so far. I am not really listening because I am watching Dean who is still talking to Tara.

"Why can't Dean see that she is really a bitch?" I ask Sam.

"Phoebe if you're jealous that's ok," Sam says with a smirk.

"I am not jealous," I lie to him and myself.

"Ok whatever you say," Sam doesn't push me. Dean finishes his conversation with Tara and walks over to us.

"I think I know what's going on here," Dean tells us.

Later that day we knock on a man's door. He opens it and it is the man that supposedly died.

"Gerard St. James?" Dean asks the man.

The man nods and answers, "Yes."

"You're still alive. And you're not Frank Jaffey," I claim.

"Uh, no," Gerard replies.

"You were Desert Soldier Number Four in Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn?" Dean inquires. I am really getting tired of this geek out moments.

"I was," Gerard tell us.

"I knew I recognized you. I am a huge fan. I mean your turn as a tractor crash victim in Critters 3…," Dean informs him.

"Critters 3," Gerard reminisces.

"Wow, yeah," Dean agrees.

"Well please come in," Gerard invites us in. As Gerard makes us coffee I see lots of pictures of him playing different characters. Some of them, like the pirate are kind of creepy. "Yeah, it was the producers. They brought me up for the day to play Frank," Gerard explains to us.

"Just to fake your death?" Dean questions.

"Well rumors of a haunted film set, free publicity, especially when you're making a horror movie. I mean it's already all over the internet," Gerard tells us.

"Yeah we know," I comment sarcastically.

"These days it's all about new media, building buzz. They say I'm the new 'lonelygirl'," Gerard says.

"Who?" Dean asks.

"And the ghost Tara saw?" Sam asks Gerard.

"Projected on a screen of diffusion," Gerard explains.

"Isn't that kind of cruel? Messing with their heads like that?" Dean inquires.

"Hey, I just play the part, I don't write the script. Speaking of, I'm playing Willy in a dinner theater production of Salesman at Costa Mesa all next month. You get a free pepper steak with the coupon," Gerard goes off topic handing Dean a flyer.

"Now wait a second. If you're seen in public won't that ruin the hoax?" I ask him.

"Oh please. Frank and Willy? Totally different characters," Gerard scoffs.

"You know what? Thanks very much Mr. St. James. It was just nagging at us you know? But we're very glad you're alive and well," Sam tries to get us out of there.

"Absolutely," I say. We all shake his hand one at a time.

"Hey I wanted to ask you. What was it like working with Richard Moll?" Dean ask Gerard. Gerard hesitates and I feel like he is going to lie.

"Gentlemen's gentleman," Gerard answers. I almost pull them out of there knowing we will have to be on the set early tomorrow.

The next day I don't even have time to think about the real death that happened on set because I am too busy doing every little thing for Tara. I swear if we didn't have to stay here for a job I would strangle her for being such a stuck up bitch. Finally, I get a little time to myself and walk up to Dean and Sam.

"Walter's a little testy for a P.A.," Dean comments. I haven't had any time to meet anyone on set with Tara and work.

"How's it going in here?" Sam asks Dean.

"It's going really good man. Tara's really stepped up her performance. I think it's probably from all the sense memory stuff she's drawing on," Dean admires.

"Yeah she could use a step up in her acting. Or ten," I mumble.

"Sense memory?" Sam asks. I know Sam heard my comment because I can see him hiding a smile and he asks that to cover it up.

"Yeah," Dean says sure of what he said.

"Dean you know when I ask how it's going in here I'm talking about the case right. We don't really work here. You know, I thought you hated being a P.A.?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. It's not so bad. I kind of feel like part of the team you know?" Dean explains.

He holds out a plate to Sam and me, "Taquito? They're wonderful."

"No," I answer pushing the plate away disgusted.

"Listen I conned my way into the morgue," Sam tells us.

"And?" I ask.

"News reports were right: Brad's a doornail. No question," Sam informs us.

"Copy that," Dean says into the headset he has on. "I'm sorry, what?" Dean asks Sam.

"Copy that?" Sam questions.

"What did you say?" Dean asks.

"The news reports were right. Brad's a doornail…," Sam repeats.

"I'll make her aware," Dean says into the headset.

"Make who aware?" Sam inquires.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Dean requests. Through this whole thing I am getting more frustrated.

"Uh, ok. The newspaper's right: Brad's a doornail. No question about it," Sam says again.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't skip town," Dean remarks. "Oh Phoebe, Tara needs you right now," Dean informs me.

"Great. See you guys whenever," I unenthusiastically say. I find Tara who is basically having a fit because I got her the wrong kind of lip balm this morning. An hour later the situation is finally resolved. Then I get a text from Sam to meet them in one of the trailers. I get in there right when Dean is finished explaining how he got a copy of this DVD.

"All right here's where the guy fell through the roof. All right here we go," Dean says. We watch the crappy acting and then suddenly Brad falls through the ceiling of the set.

"Hey wait, go back. Right after yeah right. Wait there," Sam instructs while Dean rewinds and gets it to the right place. Dean pauses the film. I see something different in the set and in the far corner theres a ghostly white woman.

"It's like 'Three Men and a Baby' all over again," Dean comments. Sam and I look at him confused. "Selleck, Danson, and Guttenberg. And I don't know who played the baby," Dean tells us.

"What's your point?" I ask Dean.

"There's a scene in the movie where people say that the camera caught a ghost on film. Apparently, in the background of one of the scenes there was this boy that nobody remembers from set. Spirt photography," Dean explains. I look back at the women on the screen.

"I've seen her before," Sam declares. We go onto the stage but behind the set so there are less people there. Dean puts his headset back on. I am sitting next to Dean while Sam sits on the other side of us.

Sam hands us a print out of an article and says, "Here. Check this out."

"Yeah, go for Ozzy. No, I don't have a twenty on Tara. I think she's ten one hundred. Okay copy that," Dean says into the headset. "I'm sorry what were you saying?" Dean asks Sam. I ripe the headset off of Deans head and skid it across the table to Sam. Sam takes it and makes sure Dean can't get it. "Hey?" Dean protests.

"Pay attention," I demand and give him the article.

"Elise Drummond. Starlet back in the thirties. Had an affair with a studio exec. He uses her up, fires her, leaves her destitute, so Elise hangs herself from Stage nine's rafters right into a scene they're shooting," Sam explains.

"Just like our man, Brad. So what she's got it in for the studio brass?" Dean asks.

"Possibly. I mean its motive. And Brad's death matches hers exactly," I say.

"We're digging tonight aren't we?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," I say. Just then I hear Tara calling for me. I groan and get up and go to serve her every whim. Finally the day is over and I am actually looking forward to going to the cemetery to dig someone up. We get there and I hold the map and flashlight while Dean and Sam have shovels.

"Which way?" Sam asks me.

"Over here," I tell them walking a little farther.

"After seventy-five years Elise Drummond suddenly goes homicidal, you know? Why this movie?" Sam asks.

"Well maybe she's mad they're making a scary ghost flick," Dean replies.

"Maybe she's mad they're making such a terrible movie," I quietly mumble. "Here we are," I say as we get to Elise headstone.

"Let's do this," Dean comments. We do it as we normally do with Sam and Dean digging and me holding the flashlight so they can see. After we strike her coffin we pour salt and kerosene all over the bones. Dean lights some matches and throws it on the corpse burning it. I am so happy it's over. My happiness doesn't last long when we find out that there has been another death. All three of us go to the stage and watch the police examine the crime scene.

"Run-in with a giant fan. Same thing happened to an electrician back in '66 a guy named Billy Beard," Sam explains to us.

"What the hell?" I ask the brothers.

"I don't know. Doesn't seem like Elise this time either. It's not her M.O.," Sam says.

"No we already torched her. So what, are we dealing with another ghost?" Dean questions.

"Maybe," Sam guesses.

"Yeah but these things don't usually tag-team," Dean remarks. We walk up to where everyone in the crew is gathered. All three of us listen to the speech McG makes. Apparently they are closing the set for a few days. We clap at the end and then go to the trailer. It is later, Sam and I have been watching more of the dailies for hours.

"Hey," Dean greets as he enters the trailer.

"Hey find out where the electrician's buried?" Sam asks Dean.  
"He wasn't. Billy Beard was cremated," Dean answers.

"Great. Now what?" I ask.

"No idea. Any more ghost cameos in the dailies?" Dean asks us.

"Not in the first six hours. You know maybe spirits are trying to shut down the movie because they think it sucks. Because I mean it kind of does," Sam suggest. I smile at the fact that Sam is supporting me even though he doesn't realize it. "Listen to the invocation. That's the real deal, a necromantic summoning ritual. What the hell is that doing in a Hollywood movie?" Sam points out.

"You guys go talk to the writer," I tell them.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asks me.

"I am going to have a nap cause the last few days I have been running around set doing everything for 'Tara' and it's exhausting," I explain to him. A few hours later they both come back with a different script called Lord of the Dead. They explain to me that Walter was the original writer of the script. We are all reading different parts of the script.

"Should've kept Walter's original script," Dean comments.

"I know it's actually pretty good," I admire.

"Yeah. And it reads like a how to manual of conjuration like a textbook on how to summon ghosts and get them to do whatever you want," Sam points out.

"Like kill people," Dean interprets.

"So let's say somewhere down the line Walter learned some pretty black magic," Sam starts his theory.

"And let's say he's pissed at these people for wrecking his movie," I follow.

"Motive and means," Sam concludes.

"It's worth checking out," Dean says. We get all the stuff we need to fight off ghosts and then head to the set. Suddenly, we hear a fan turn on and someone screaming. We run and I see Marty the writer just inches away from the fan being pulled by a ghost. Dean shoots the ghost with rock salt and it disappears.

"You are one hell of a P.A.," Marty appreciates Dean.

"Yeah I know," Dean replies helping Marty up. Sam goes closer to Walter who is climbing up the stair of the scaffolding.

"What are you doing?" Walter asks.

"I could ask you the same thing Walter," Sam says to him. "Raising these spirits from the dead? Making them murder for you? That's playing with fire Walter," Sam tries to reason with Walter.

"You don't understand," Walter yells.

"You know what? You're right I don't understand," Sam says.

"You put your heart and soul into something, years of hard work and then they take it. And they crap all over it," Walter rants. I see out of the corner of my eye Marty shaking his head. "And then they want you to smile and say 'thank you'," Walter finishes his rant.

"Walter listen. It's just a movie. That's it," I say to him.

"Look, I've got nothing against you three. You're not part of this. Just please, please just leave. But Martin's got to stay," Walter replies.

"Sorry, can't do that. It's not that we like him or anything it's just a matter of principal," Dean explains.

"Then I'm sorry too," Walter remarks. Walter raises the talisman again.

"Walter, Walter, don't," Sam begs. Walter begins chanting and the set begins to shake. Three ghost appear including the one we just saw.

"Hey," Dean yells. Dean raises his shotgun as the ghosts walk closer. "Come on, Come on," Dean says waiting. The ghosts suddenly disappear. I am knocked to the floor and I feel like I have been pushed. Dean and Sam help me up. "Come on, move!" Dean yells. We all run away and as we pass by some lights they short out and sparks fly. Running into another building we shut the door. Dean mumbles something to himself that I can't hear as he reloads his shotgun. We turn and realize that there is a completely open wall opposite us.

"Oh man!" I say.

"I can't believe this. Ghosts are real," Marty exclaims.

"Welcome to our world," I tell him.

"But I don't understand. How is Walter controlling them?" Marty asks us.

"Probably that talisman," Sam answers. I take out my phone and turn on the video.

"What are you doing?" Marty asks me.

"Saving us," I reply. I scan my cell phone across the room a ghost appears heading right for Dean. "Dean! Right there!" I yell pointing where the ghost is. Dean shoots it and I see through the phone that it disappears. "Got him," I tell them. I scan the room again and pick up another ghost. I point and yell, "There."

"I'm going after Walter," Sam says.

"Wait," I cry and give the phone to Marty. Sam and I run to go look for Walter. We finally get him.

"It's over, Walter. Now give it to us," Sam tells Walter. Walter throws the talisman on the ground breaking it.

"Now no one can have it," Walter claims.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you," I say to Walter.

"Oh yeah?" Walter asks not knowing what he's done.

"Yeah. Because you just freed them. We can't stop them now. Walter you brought them back, forced them to murder. They're not going to be very happy with you," Sam explains to Walter. Dean and Marty come out and join us now.

"Yeah? So, why not?" Walter asks. He suddenly falls to the ground and starts screaming in pain. Blood starts seeping through his cloths. I don't look when Marty holds up my phone to see the ghosts. After Marty gives me my phone back we go back to the trailer and go to sleep. A few days later, Tara gets angry at me for not doing something quick enough.

"You know what I am sick and tired of you bossing me around and not showing me an ounce of kindness or thanks for it," I yell at her.

"How dare you speak to me like that? You're fired," She yells back.

"Fine. And by the way, I've seen 'Boogeyman' and it was a wonderful script but horribly acted," I declare and storm off the stage while Tara goes the other way to her trailer. I wait outside the stage for Sam and Dean for almost an hour. Sam finally shows up.

"Where's Dean?" Sam wonders.

"Let's go check Tara's trailer," I suggest remembering the end of the episode. Just as we are about to approach Tara's trailer Dean comes up to us from a different direction.

"What are you guys doing?" he ask us.

"Looking for you. What are you doing?" I ask Dean.

"Oh I was just having one last smoothie," Dean tells us. So Dean didn't have sex with Tara? I can hardly believe it. I can't afford to think that the reason he didn't have sex with her was cause of me. Smiling really big I am probably looking like an idiot. We walk towards a painted sunset. It moves and we can see a real sunset over the Hollywood Hills.

"Well this town is really something," I say to my boys.

Author's note: Oh my, this chapter gave me fits. I hope you liked what I changed. Leave me a review to let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 1. Original dialog from Hollywood Bablyon written by Ben Edlund. I don't own Supernatural.


	6. The Beginning of the End?

Inside my Fantasy

By: giddyfan

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End?

We pull up to a small café called Sunnyside Dinner. It's dark and we have been driving all day. I had already told Sam what I wanted.

"Don't forget the extra onions this time?" Dean tells Sam. Dean hands Sam some money.

"Dude, we're the ones who are gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions," Sam comments. Dean grins at us. Sam sighs and gets out of the car.

"Hey see if they've got any pie," Dean yells to Sam. Sam glares at Dean and walks away. "Bring me some pie. I love me some pie," Dean mumbles.

"We all know you love pie Dean," I say to him.

"Yeah well half of the time you steal some of my pie so you should thank me for getting it," Dean remarks. I give him a smile that sarcastically says 'thank you'. Dean's car radio becomes static. Dean fiddles with the controls while I look up. I see Sam disappear and the other people in the café fall down. The radio goes off completely. Dean looks up at the empty café. "What happened?" Dean asks.

"Come on," I say getting out of the car and running to the restaurant. I hear some country song playing as we enter the diner. Customers are in a booths lying in a pool of their own blood. Both Dean and I draw our guns.

"Sam?" Dean calls. We look and see all the employees dead with their throats slit. Dean goes to the back door and looks around.

"Sam!" I call. Dean sees something on the door. He picks some up with his fingers and shows it to me. "Sulfur?" I ask.

"Sulfur," Dean confirms.

"Dean we have to find Sam now. We don't know what could happen," I freak out. Dean comes over to me and grabs my wrists.

"Phoebe calm down. We'll do everything we can to find him," Dean tells me. I try to wrestle my wrists out of his grip but it somehow manages to get my arms around him. He is hugging me tightly and it feels warm and safe. Being in his arms calms me down greatly. "Are you ok?" Dean asks me.

I pull away a little but I am still in his arms, "I'm better. What about you?"

"I'm worried," Dean admits to me.

"Let's go talk to Bobby," I suggest.

"Good idea," Dean says. We separate and head to the car calling Bobby on the way.

"Thank you," I apologize to Dean on the way to meet Bobby.

"Of course," Dean replies. We meet Bobby at the side of a highway. He comes over and opens an empty map.

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month," Bobby informs us.

"Bobby there's nothing here," I say to him.

"Exactly," Bobby replies.

"Well come on there's gotta be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff? You know exorcisms, that kind of thing," Dean inquires.

"That's what I'm telling you: there's nothing. It's completely quiet," Bobby explains.

"Well how are we supposed to look for Sam? What do we just close our eyes and point?" Dean asks exasperated. At that moment his phone rings. "Ash what do you got?" Dean answers. I can't hear what Ash says so I wait for Dean to respond. "Oh come on man! You've gotta give us something. We're looking at a three thousand mile haystack here," Dean replies to whatever Ash has said. I am guessing from Dean's responses he found nothing. "Well, what?" Dean asks into the phone. I perk up. "Come on, I don't have time for this!" Dean remarks. I listen eagerly waiting. Dean hangs up and tells us, "I guess we're going to the roadhouse. Come on." Bobby goes around to the passenger side and I get into the back. It doesn't take us very long to get to the Roadhouse. When we get there however it is burned to the ground.

"What the hell?" I question. We get out of the car and walk towards the ruined roadhouse.

"Oh my God," Bobby says.

"You see Ellen?" Dean asks us.

"No, not Ash either," I tell him. Dean sees something in the debris and I walk over to look what he found. It's Ash's watch. Which is attached to Ash's burnt body.

"Oh dammit Ash," Dean expresses.

"This is…," I trail off. The horrific nature of what happened and the situation is too much for words.

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" Dean rants. We are by the car now. I am on the same side as Dean while Bobby is on the other side.

"We'll find him," Bobby remarks. Suddenly Dean clutches head in pain.

"Dean," I cry immediately concerned. Dean groans and leans over the car. I rush to him putting my hand on his shoulder. "What was that?" I ask Dean.

"I don't know. A headache?" Dean excuses.

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asks Dean.

"No. Must be the stress," Dean jokes chuckling a little. "I could have sworn I saw something," Dean says.

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" I ask him.

"What? No!" Dean replies surprised I even would mention it.

"I'm just saying," I reply defensively.

"Come on. I'm not some psychic," Dean declares. Dean then falls against the car in pain. I grab his arm and Bobby and I try to help him up.

"Dean? Dean! Are you with me?" Bobby yells trying to get through to Dean.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him," Dean explains to us.

"It was a vision," I state.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels," Dean admits.

"What else did you see?" Bobby asks Dean.

"Uh… there was a bell," Dean says.

"What kind of bell?" Bobby questions.

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it. I don't know," Dean adds.

"Engraving?" Bobby wonders.

"Yeah," Dean expresses.

"Was it a tree? Like an oak tree?" Bobby inquires.

"Yeah exactly," Dean says.

"I know where Sam is," Bobby reveals.

"Where?" I ask him.

"South Dakota," Bobby tells us. We get in the car and start driving. The drive is quiet and filled with tension. I know what will happen and I know we will get there too late. Trying to contain myself right now I think that I will have time to have a breakdown later. Finally we arrive at the edge of the woods. "Well it looks like the rest of the ways on foot," Bobby states. We all go around to the trunk and Dean opens it. We grab some guns and closes it.

"Let's go," Dean commands. We trek through the woods quickly but not as quickly enough for my taste. We eventually get out and arrive at a small little frontier town looking area. We see Sam. He is grabbing his arm and limping or staggering towards us.

"Sam!" Dean yells.

"Dean, Phoebe," Sam cries in relief and happiness. All of a sudden Jake wakes up and picks up a knife.

"Sam, look out!" I yell we start to run towards him. It's too late because Jake stabs the knife in Sam's back.

"Noooo!" Dean cries. Sam gasps and falls to his knees. Jake runs off and Bobby chases after him. Dean slides down and grabs Sam. I kneel down next to them. "No, Sam!" Dean pleads. "Go after that guy?" Dean tells me. I reluctantly go and run in the direction Bobby and Jake ran. I catch up with Bobby and go around the area. I find nothing.

"Come on," I yell to Bobby. We run back and Dean and Sam are still kneeling on the ground.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh God. Oh God," Dean is crying. I feel tears streaming down my face. Bobby puts his arm around my shoulder. "Sam!" Dean cries out.

Sam is dead.

Author's note: Awesome! So emotional. Please review and tell me what you think. Start thinking about if you want me to write a sequel since the next chapter is the last one. P.S. the reason Dean didn't have sex with Tara in the last chapter is because of Phoebe. Just wanted to tell you in case I wasn't clear enough on that. Next chapter is the season 2 finale, All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 2. I don't own Supernatural. Some dialog from All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 1 written by Sera Gamble.


	7. Rising Up and Falling Down

Inside my Fantasy

By: giddyfan

Chapter 7: Rising up and Falling Down

We carry Sam's body inside one of the houses and lay him on an old mattress. Dean stands next to the mattress looking at Sam's body. Bobby and I walk into a kitchen, dining room area. Tears are still streaming down my eyes.

I wipe the tears away and suggest to Bobby, "Why don't you get us something to eat. We haven't eaten since before Sam disappeared."

"Ok. I'll be back soon," Bobby says. He leaves the house. I walk over and stand right next to Dean. The tears start flowing again. I put my hand in his trying to comfort him. He doesn't reject my hand in fact, he squeezes it tight. Looking at Sam's body it is so lifeless, so opposite of how Sam was in life. I stand with Dean for some time just like that. When I hear Bobby come in I let go of Dean's hand and head back to the table. "Dean? Brought you this back," Bobby calls. Bobby has bought a big bucket of chicken.

"No thanks. I'm fine," Dean numbly says. He walks into the kitchen area.

"You should eat something Dean," I tell him.

"I said I'm fine," Dean replies more forcefully. Dean takes a swig of something in a flask.

"Dean I hate to bring this up I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time we bury Sam?" Bobby asks.

"No," Dean answers right away.

"We could maybe…," Bobby starts.

"What? Torch his corpse? Not yet," Dean interrupts Bobby.

"I want you to come with me," Bobby declares.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dean almost yells.

"I just don't think this is the best. I gotta admit I could use your help," Bobby admits. Dean snorts at him. "Something big is going down. End of the world big," Bobby tells him.

"Well then let it end!" Dean yells.

"You don't mean that," Bobby says shocked. I am sort of frightened. In this state Dean could do a lot of stupid and dangerous things. I know he won't hurt me though.

Dean gets in Bobby's face now, "You don't think so? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you you'd turn around and get the hell out of here." Bobby is shaking his head now. Dean is clearly having a break down. "You go too," Dean says to me. I am truly appalled that Dean would tell me to go. Just a second ago he was squeezing my hand for support. "Go!" Dean yells and pushes Bobby. He seems to realize what he has done and feels bad because he apologizes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please just go." Bobby turns around and heads for the door.

"You know where I'll be," Bobby says before going out the door. I look at Dean one more time. He is so broken up and I don't think he should be alone right now. I reluctantly turn around and head out the door. Stopping on the porch I think, 'I'm not going to give up.' I go to the corner of the porch and turn so I am facing the doorway. Sliding down so my back is up against the corner of the porch I sit down. I don't know what compels me but I start praying out loud.

"God, I don't know if you can hear me or not. What am I doing of course you can't hear me your hiding," I say. I think of something suddenly and decide to go for it even though it is a long shot. Looking up to the sky, I begin a new prayer. "Castiel. Don't ask me how I know you because I have never studied religion and the story of how I do know you is long and it still confuses me. I'm not ever going to tell you and you're not ever going to tell anyone about this conversation," I pray. "I need your help. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help. I can't stop Dean from making a deal because it's the only way to get Sam back. Please help me. Please help us," I beg. More tears are flowing down my face now.

I hear Dean yell, "What am I supposed to do?" It is dark now and I know what is coming next so I get up and walk some ways. Dean comes barreling out and stops when he sees me. "What are you still doing here?" he asks me.

"You think I'm going to let your stubborn ass scare me away," I answer trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I guess not," Dean replies.

"What are you waiting for? Go. I'll be with Sam," I tell him after a beat.

"What?" Dean asks confused.

"I know you better than you think I do," I say to him. I walk over to him and go on my tip toes. I place a gentle kiss on his cheek and back away. "Just go," I say. He stares at me a few seconds longer and then heads in the direction where the impala is. I take a deep breath and go inside. Sitting in the chair that is pulled up next to the bed where Sam is laying I wait. I think of all the times Sam has saved my life while we were hunting risking his own life even more in the process. Wishing I could have returned the favor, I sit there waiting for longer than I thought I would. Without warning Sam's eyes open wide and he sits up breathing heavily. "Sam?" I ask a couple of tears flowing down my cheek.

"Phoebe? What happened? What's going on?" Sam asks me. I am so happy he is alive again that I act without thinking and hug him tightly. "Oh," Sam winces in pain.

"Sorry," I apologize. Sam slowly gets up and goes to a mirror in the room. He turns around and lifts up the back of his shirt. I see a scar of where Jake stabbed him. The door opens and Dean enters the room.

"Sam's better," I say to Dean.

"Thank God," Dean remarks.

"Hey," Sam says to Dean. Dean pulls Sam into a tight embrace. "Oww. Uh Dean…," Sam complains.

Dean releases Sam immediately and apologizes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just happy to see you up and around that's all." Sam nods but looks puzzled.

"Come on. How about you sit down," I suggest.

"Okay. What happened to me?" Sam asks us. We lead Sam and he sits down.

"Well what do you remember?" I ask Sam so Dean can have time to form something in his mind.

"I saw you two and Bobby and I felt this pain. This sharp pain like white-hot you know. Then you both started running to me and that's about it," Sam remembers.

"Yeah that kid stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood you know," Dean says.

"It was pretty touch and go for a while," I add.

"You can't patch up a wound that bad," Sam comments looking at Dean and me.

"No, Bobby could. Who was that kid, anyway?" Dean asks trying to divert the subject away from how Sam survived.

"His name was Jake. Did you get him?" Sam answers and asks.

"No he disappeared into the woods," I tell Sam.

"We got to find him. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart," Sam declares. Sam stands up and both Dean and I follow him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat? I'm starving. Come on," Dean suggests.

"You're always hungry Dean," I joke smiling for the first time in a while. We all sit down and Sam starts explain everything that happened since he disappeared while we eat.

"And that's when you guys showed up," Sam finishes telling us.

"That's awful. Poor Andy," I express.

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive," Sam informs us.

"He told you that?" Dean asks.

"Yep. He appeared in a dream," Sam scoffs.

"He tell you anything else?" I inquire.

Sam shakes his head, "No. No. That was it. Nothing else." "You know what I don't get. If the demon only wanted one of us then how did Jake and I both get away?" Sam questions.

"Well I mean they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over," Dean comes up with and then takes a bite of pizza.

"So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake what's he gonna do with him?" I ask Sam.

"I don't know. But whatever it is we got to stop him," Sam tells us.

"Hold on there," I protest worried about Sam's health.

"You need to get your rest. We got time," Dean says.

"No we don't," Sam persists.

"Sam oceans aren't boiling okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first," Dean continues to try to convince him.

"Well did you call the roadhouse? They know anything?" Sam asks us.

"Yeah," I say looking away.

"What is it?" Sam wonders knowing there is something wrong by my avoidance.

Dean sits back down before telling Sam, "The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen, a lot of other hunters too." I see a tear form in Sam's eyes.

"Demons?" He asks.

"Yeah we think so. We think because Ash found something," Dean explains to Sam.

"What did he find?" Sam inquires.

"Bobby's working on that right now," I inform him.

"Well come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away," Sam replies beginning to stand up. Dean and I rush over to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop. You almost died in there. I mean what would I've… can't you just take care of yourself for a little bit? Just for a little bit?" Dean begs.

"I'm sorry. No," Sam declares. Dean and I shake our heads. We get to the Impala with only a little difficultly. The drive to Bobby's is unusually tension filled. Dean and I haven't talked about the deal he made so there is this weird silence between us. Dean knocks on Bobby's door and Bobby answers it. I can see the look of astonishment on Bobby's face when he sees Sam.

"Hey Bobby," Dean greets.

"Hey Bobby," I go next.

"Hey Bobby," Sam says.

"Sam. It's good to see you up and around," Bobby hesitantly says.

"Yeah thanks for patching me up," Sam thanks Bobby patting him on the shoulder as he passes by. I go inside next and stand next to Sam.

"Don't mention it," Bobby replies. Dean walks in and stands next to Bobby who is staring at him hard.

"Well Sam's better. And we're all back in it now, so what do you know?" Dean stiffly asks Bobby. Bobby continues to stare at Dean and out of the corner of my eye I see Sam look between them confused. We go into Bobby's study.

"Well I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means," Bobby tells us.

"What is it?" Sam prompts.

"Demonic omens like a frickin tidal wave. Cattle deaths, lightning storms, they skyrocketed from out of nowhere," Bobby explains. He pulls out a map and I see that it shows Wyoming. "Here," He points to the state. "All around here except one place Southern Wyoming," Bobby finishes explaining.

"Wyoming?" Dean questions.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean, spotless. It's almost as if…," Bobby says.

"What?" Sam asks.

"The demons are surrounding it," Bobby answers.

"But you don't know why?" Dean asks.

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, Phoebe would you take a look at it? Maybe you two could catch something I couldn't," Bobby asks Sam and me.

"Yeah sure," Sam replies.

"No problem," I tell Bobby.

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in," Bobby instructs Dean.

"Yeah," Dean remarks and they both walk out. Sam and I start going through some books but Dean and Bobby aren't gone long. When they get back Ellen is with them.

"Ellen," I say and give her a hug. She hugs me back and then says hello to Sam. Ellen sits at one side of the table and Bobby sits on the other. Bobby pours holy water into a shot glass and pushes it over to Ellen.

"Bobby is this really necessary?" Ellen asks him.

"Just a belt of holy water. Shouldn't hurt," Bobby tells her. Ellen lifts the glass to her lips and swallows the water no problem.

"Whiskey now if you don't mind," Ellen requests as she slides the glass back to Bobby. She then explains how she wasn't in the fire. She also tells us that Ash told her to get something from a safe that they had. Ellen pulls out a map of Wyoming with several black xs on it. Time for more research.

"I don't believe it," Bobby says. He puts a large book on a table.

"What? You got something?" Sam asks.

"A lot more than that. Each of these xs is an abandoned frontier church. All mid-19th century and all of them built by Samuel Colt," Bobby explains.

"Samuel Colt. The demon killing, gun making Samuel Colt?" I ask.

"Yep and there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church," Bobby tells us. He draws lines connecting each church. "It just happens to lay out like this," Bobby finishes. The shape is a giant star.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," Dean says amazed.

"It's a Devil's Trap. A one hundred square mile Devil's Trap," Sam confirms.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross," Dean admires.

"I've never heard of anything that massive," Ellen comments.

"No one has," Bobby agrees.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean it still works?" Dean questions.

"Definitely," Sam confirms.

"How do you know?" Dean wonders.

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons they must be circling and they can't get in," Sam explains.

"Yeah well they're trying," Bobby says.

"Why? What's inside?" I ask.

"That's what I've been looking for. And there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle," Dean informs us.

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam wonders.

"Well unless…," Dean starts.

"Unless what?" Bobby asks.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?" Dean theorizes.

"Now that's a comforting thought," Ellen sarcastically comments.

"Yeah, you think?" Dean replies.

"Could they do it Bobby? Could they get inside?" I ask him.

"This thing's so powerful you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it," Bobby says. Which is what a thousand demons escaping from hell is like I think. "No way a full-blood demon gets across," Bobby finishes.

"No. But I know who could," Sam admits.

"Jake," I say. Sam nods.

"We got to get there before he does," Dean says. We all get in cars. Bobby and Ellen in Bobby's car and the brothers and I in Dean's car. The drive to Wyoming goes as fast as we can make it. We get there just before Jake does. When he enters the cemetery we form a half circle trapping him.

"Howdy Jake," Sam says catching Jakes attention. He looks at us all with our guns drawn. It goes Sam, Bobby, Ellen, then me, and finally Dean.

"Wait you were dead. I killed you," Jake remarks amazed to see Sam.

"Yeah? Well next time finish the job," Sam tells him.

I look over at Sam while Jake explains, "I did. I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Well he is," I say. Jake gives me the evil eye.

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son," Bobby tells Jake.

"And if I don't?" Jake questions.

"Wait and see," Sam says.

"What you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Jake asks Sam.

"It's a thought," Sam remarks.

"You had your chance. You couldn't," Jake points out.

"I won't make that mistake twice," Sam declares. Jake starts to laugh.

"What are you smiling at you little bitch?" Dean asks.

"Hey girl, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head," Jake commands. My arm starts moving like it has a life of its own. I try to resist but all it does is make my arm shake. My gun is now at my temple. "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn," Jake tells us.

"Let her go," Sam demands in a rage.

"Shoot him," I say my voice slightly trembling. I am now truly scared for my life. When we had been in situations before I always knew we would get out of them but now I am not so sure.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off," Jake discloses.

"Everybody put your guns down. Except for you honey," Jake states. Sam, Bobby, and Ellen drop their guns. Jake looks at Dean and he finally drops his gun. "Okay. Thank you," Jake thanks us. In a rush Jake pulls out the Colt and inserts it into the crypt. Dean, Bobby, and Ellen grab my arm and get away from my head just in time. Sam shoots Jake in the back four times. He then walks and stands over him. "Please don't please," Jake gasps. Sam shoots Jake three more times in the chest and a little blood spatters on his face. We all walk over to the crypt and see the different parts spinning in different directions. It stops.

"Oh no," Bobby says.

"Bobby what is it?" Ellen asks him.

"Its hell," Bobby tells us. Dean pulls the Colt from the crypt. "Take cover now!" Bobby yells. We run away and take cover behind some tombstones. Ellen and Bobby are behind a bigger one and Sam gets his own. Dean covers me because our tombstone is small. I see a huge black mass erupt from the crypt.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asks.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell," Ellen yells to us. "Come on! We gotta shut that gate," Ellen tells us. We run to the door. Bobby and Sam are on one side and Ellen and I are at the other.

Sam looks away and yells, "Dean." He lets go leaving Bobby the only one pushing that side. The door is extremely heavy and with all the demons pushing out it makes it even harder. Finally we close the door. I turn and jog over to where the boys are. I see John Winchester standing in front of Dean. John smiles and puts his hand on Dean's shoulder. I can partially see Sam and notice that he is crying. John looks at Sam and nods. Then much to my surprise he looks at me. I'm not sure what he meant by the stare but what I got from it was that he was giving me some sort of ok. He looks again at Dean and then steps back. A white light envelops him and he disappears. Dean and Sam look at each other. They go and stand next to each other over the demon's dead body. I join them standing next to Sam.

"Well check that off the to-do list," Dean says laughing a little.

"You did it," Sam says astonished.

"I didn't do it alone," Dean admits.

"Do you think Dad really…do you think he really climbed out of hell?" Sam asks Dean.

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it, it would be him," Dean replies.

"Where do you think he is now?" I ask them.

"I don't know," Dean answers.

"I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean our whole lives everything has been preparing for this and now. I kind of don't know what to say," Sam expresses.

"I do," Dean says. He leans closer to the body of the demon.

"That was for our mom, you son of a bitch," Dean tells it. We walk back to the impala.

"You know when Jake saw me it was like he saw a ghost," Sam conveys. We stop and Dean shuts the door that he had opened. "I mean hell you heard him. He said he killed me," Sam points out.

"Glad he was wrong," Dean remarks.

"I don't think he was. What happened after I was stabbed?" Sam asks.

"I already told you," Dean states.

"Not everything," Sam says.

"Sam we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?" Dean asks.

"Did I die?" Sam asks Dean.

"Yes," I say quietly and sadly.

"Oh come on," Dean responds to me giving up the secret.

"Did you sell your soul for me?" Sam asks. First he looks at me.

"No," I say telling him I didn't. Then he looks at Dean who doesn't say anything.

"Tell me the truth. Dean tell me the truth," Sam demands.

"Sam," Dean sort of chuckles.

"How long did you get?" Sam inquires voice breaking.

"One year. I got one year," Dean admits. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. A tear falls from each of my eyes.

Tears are in Sam's eyes also as he says, "You shouldn't have done that." "How could you do that?" Sam asks Dean.

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job," Dean declares.

"And what do you think my job is?" Sam challenges.

"What?" Dean wonders.

"You saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I don't care what it takes I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change," Sam tells Dean.

"We're going to get you out of it," I say.

"Yeah," Dean responds looking at both Sam and I.

Ellen approaches and says, "Well Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead but, a lot more got through that gate."

"How many do you think?" Dean asks.

"Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army," Sam claims.

"Hope to hell you kids are ready. Because the war has just begun," Bobby tells us.

"Well then…," Dean starts. He smiles as we walk around to the trunk. He takes the Colt out from inside his jacket and throws it in. Dean closes the trunk and finishes, "…we got work to do." We get into the impala and start driving. I realize a few things in that moment. The first is, I am now truly Phoebe because there is no going back to my old life. The second is that I am going to do everything possible within reason to get Dean out of his deal. Last that I was in love with Dean.

Author's note: The end? Did you like it? Tell me what you thought of this chapter and review. Some dialog from All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 2 written by Eric Kripke and Michael T. Moore. I don't own Supernatural.


	8. Author's note

Author's note: The sequal called Fantasy Come True is now up. Check out my page for it. Thank you all for the support. Thank you all for the reviews, following, and favorites. Please check out the sequel and some of my other stories I have posted. Read and review on. I have updated this story and fixed some gramatical errors. I have and plan on doing this to the rest of my stories. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
